


Los días en el circo son apacibles…

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa no está hecho de piedra... es todo lo contrario, en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los días en el circo son apacibles…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



Los días en el circo son apacibles.

Se despierta temprano, ayuda en la limpieza de las jaulas de los animales, y pasa varias horas con el resto de la tropa practicando los diferentes actos que conforman el show. Si Catherine es parte del grupo encargado de la comida, también ayuda en esa actividad, sino se echa a la sombra refrescante de un árbol y se pone a leer.

Son días apacibles donde no dispara armas, escucha el crujido de cuellos rotos o llega a su nariz el olor desagradable de combustible quemado y sangre en abundancia.

La gente del circo es su familia, sobre todo Catherine, y entre ellos se siente bienvenido y hasta cierto punto protegido de su pasado. No es un expiloto gundam que arrebató cientos de vidas ni un hombre sin recuerdos. Es un acróbata habilidoso y confiable, un poco callado, pero atento y observador.

De vez en cuando le llegan noticias de Preventers y la actividad que están realizando, noticias a las que presta atención y almacena en su memoria, y nada más. La época de paz que vive la Tierra no necesita de hombres letales como él que no quieren vestir un uniforme.

Transcurren varios meses así… Entonces Quatre aparece una tarde cualquiera a la segunda y última función del día y se sienta en la tribuna como un espectador más. Parece estar solo, sin embargo, de un vistazo comprueba que tiene varios guardaespaldas encubiertos protegiéndolo. No es la primera vez que aparece, no será la última.

Trowa sigue con el espectáculo, sin dar señales obvias de haberse percatado de la presencia de su excompañero de lucha, y tras los aplausos de los asistentes, va tras bambalinas.

Una hora después, tiene a Quatre delante de él, su cabello rubio brillando con el sol del ocaso, sus ojos aguamarinas tan límpidos como siempre. No recibe novedades fatídicas, solo un simple “quería verte” que le constriñe ligeramente la garganta. Se niega a mostrar emoción alguna y mantiene las respuestas en monosílabos.

No pasa mucho para que Quatre se marche.

Y la paz, que ha sido rota por incontables minutos, regresa.

Trowa no está hecho de piedra, todo lo contrario, en realidad. Está hecho de un material tan rompible que prefiere mantenerse en un ambiente protegido para no deshacerse en fragmentos que después no podrán unirse de vuelta. El circo es eso, su hogar, su asilo y cobijo; y lo que Quatre representa es la mayor amenaza a su estabilidad.

Porque si cae, caerá tanto que volará antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Apenas conoció a Quatre y la comprensión sin palabras fluyó entre ellos, supo que una vez que consiguieran su objetivo de vencer en la guerra, el peligro sería otro, y sin corazas ni nada, estaría perdido.

Por eso se niega.

Por eso Quatre insiste.

Por eso cuando está echado en su cama, sumergido en el limbo de la semi-inconsciencia, solo ahí se permite imaginar lo que sería ceder a la propuesta que le hizo Quatre mucho atrás, de vivir juntos, enredados y mezclados, siendo confort y pasión. No durarían mucho, probablemente, pero mientras tanto, sería lo mejor que pudiera tener hasta acabarse… hasta acabarse porque quien no conoció el amor y la preocupación, pronto empezaría a sentirse ahogado.

No funcionaría, se convence todas las noches.

No importa que el bello rostro de Quatre sea lo único que vea antes de cerrar los ojos en un anhelo que le devora el alma.

… Los días en el circo son apacibles…


End file.
